Kirby's Veggie Field
Kirby's Veggie Field is a puzzle game for the 3DS system developed by the Pop Star Clan. It stars Kirby as he grows up a bit and earns some money to harvest a veggie field. But Kirby's field is occasionally under attack by the mischievous Squeak Squad, which are still friendly but still cannot resist stealing precious crops. Kirby must survive for a total of a year making money and raising crops - can you help him do it? Gameplay Basics Your field is either a 6x6, 9x9, 12x12, or 15x15 grid, and that depends on how much money you earn and how much you protect your field. Once a game starts, crops begin to grow, and you must keep watch over them - but keep yourself alive by eating some. You must also bash the mischievous Squeak Squad which come from time to time. On top of that you have to protect your crops from storms as well as balance out your crops to prevent overgrowth. Crops take thirty seconds overall to grow. Crops after thirty more seconds sprout some roots which sink into the holes next to them, which eventually evolve into veggies as well. You must keep your crops balanced by eating some, but not too many or else you eat them all! In every round you must either have 18, 40, 64, or 100 crops, depending on how big your grid is. Overgrowth will have vines come around you and sink you into the soil so remember to balance your crops. A member of a Squeak Squad will appear every forty seconds and attempt doing something mischievous. A squeak is the most common of them and will simply try to bash into you. Spinni will attempt stealing a crop at a very quick speed. Storo will appear at a slightly smaller chance and attempt rolling into the crops, gobbling them as he goes. Doc appears at a smaller chance and will attempt to take a quarter of the entire field. Daroach comes the rarest but does not cause any harm. Instead he'll shoo members of the Squak Squad away and will help you grow some crops if you have few and will take some away if you have too much. You can defeat a Squeak Squad member with a copy ability and that's the only way to make them go away. Storms can be either tornadoes or thunderstorms. Thunderstorms are more common and will try destroying crops. Tornadoes are less common and can cause HUGE damage. In Multiplayer Controls Characters Farms Enemies Bosses Shop Copy Abilites There are only four main copy abilities in the game but they can be combined to improve gameplay. You may hold two copy abilites at once. *Fire - If used you can burn down an entire row/column of crops. *Ice - Can be used to freeze crops to stop their growth. *Stone - Kirby will fly over and destroy rocks that grow over crop diggings. *Bomb - Can be used to destroy crops. You can take aim and fire! Trivia Category:Pop Star Clan Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:2015 Category:Rated E Games